Glossary
Items in the glossary should be listed lower-case with a Heading three tag like this so that they can be referenced using the G template. takes one, unnamed parameter to create a link to the desired heading on this page. For example creates the following code Glossary#rhizome which creates a link like this . A acicular needle-shaped acuminate tapering to a long point alternate leaves arranged alternately, coming from nodes on opposite sides of the stem, with one leaf per node arcuate with secondary veins bending toward the apex aristate with a spine-like tip B basal rosette A circular arrangement of leaves growing out of the ground as if not having any stem. Often seen in many perennial perennial or biannual plants whose upper foliage dies back with the remaining vegetation protecting the plant. (see also ) bipinnate but with the leaflets also pinnate C ciliate with fine hairs cordate heart-shaped with the stem in the cleft of the heart (see also ) crenate with rounded teeth cross-venualte with small veins connecting secondary veins cuneate wedge-shaped, acute at base D deltoid triangular dentate with symmetrical teeth denticulate finely dichotomous having veins branching symmetrically in pairs digitate with finger-like lobes doubly serrate with sub-teeth E elliptic oval-shaped, small or no point entire even and smooth throughout, with no lobes or teeth even pinnate ly compound leaf with leaflets in rows, ending with two leaves at the tip F falcate hooked or sickle-shaped flabellate fan-shaped H hastate triangular with basal lobes L lance-shaped see lanceolate Long, pointed at both ends, wider in the middle (see for opposite) linear parallel margins, elongate lobate indented margins but not to midline lobed having deeply indented margins longitudinal veins aligned mostly along leaf axis O obcordate Heart-shaped, stem attaches to tapering point (see for opposite) oblanceolate long, lance-shaped with the top wider than the bottom (see obovate egg-shaped, narrow at base (see for opposite) obtuse bluntly tipped odd pinnate ly compound leaf with leaflets in rows, ending with one leaf at the tip opposite growing in adjacent pairs, from the same node orbicular circular ovate egg-shaped, wide at base (see for opposite) P palmate Hand-shaped. Regarding leaf margin: indicating lobes that create a hand shape. Regarding veins: with several primary veins diverging from a point to make a hand-like shape. parallel veins arranged axially and not intersecting pedate foot-shaped (not necessarily like a human foot) peltate stem attached centrally perfoliate stem seeming to pierce leafe pinnate * regarding veins: with secondary veins, paired oppositely off a mid-rib * regarding compound leaves: with secondary leaves or leafstalks growing opposite off a main stalk pinnatisect deep, opposite lobing R reniform kidney-shaped reticulate smaller veins forming a network rhizome A perennial underground stem usually growing horizontally and sending out roots and shoots from its nodes. An under-ground runner, sometimes called creeping rootstalks or merely rootstalks. rhomboid diamond-shaped rosette leaves in tight, circular rings (see also rotate in leaves, with veins radiating S serrate toothed with teeth pointing forward serrulate finely d sinuate with wave-like indentations spatualte spoon-shaped spear-shaped pointed, barbed at base spiny with sharp, stiff points stolon A slender, prostrate or trailing stem, producing roots and sometimes erect shoots at its nodes. An above-ground runner. subulate tapering point, awl-shaped T ternate see trifoliate leaflets in threes tripinnate leaflets also truncate squared off at apex U undulate widely wavy unifoliate having a single leaf W whorl Three or more leaves or branches or pedicels arising from the same node